beaten by a weasley
by charleyxxx
Summary: Hermione is beaten every day by a certain member of the weasley family. No one knows, and Hermione thinks, no one cares, but Someone finds out, after witnessing an attack. Is he the answer? or will Hermione have to find the last way out....death......
1. Chapter 1

Hermione ran down the hall, tears coursing down her cheeks

Hermione ran down the hall, tears coursing down her cheeks. It was the 7th year leaving ball, and her date was Draco Malfoy. It had all been going very well, Draco had complemented Hermione and she had been very happy. Everything was perfect until Ron came over and punched Draco in the mouth.

_Flashback_

"MALFOY!" roared Ron, Sprinting over to Him and Hermione.

Draco looked a little shocked, but didn't yell back at Ron. Ron came over and before anyone could utter another word, he had raised a fist and brought it to Malfoys nose in a sickening crunch. Malfoy had staggered backwards and fell to the floor, bloody dripping from his obviously broken nose. Ron looked at her, and said,

"No need to thank me for saving you."

Hermione lost it and told (cough, yelled, cough) Ron that Draco was her date. Ron looked stunned, but was short lived as Ginny came over and started yelling at her brother too. Then Harry came over and was shaking his head at Ron. Everybody was giving him angry looks, Hermione sympathetic ones and Draco disgusted ones. Blaise Zabini walked over, and giving Hermione a nod lifted Draco and carried him to the hospital wing. Ron then started yelling at her.

"You stupid cow, how could you go out with a slythrin, he was right, you really are a stupid mudblood!"

Everyone was shocked. Ginny went pale with anger. Harry started to shake.

All of a sudden the Gryffindors all turned to Ron and started to scream at him.

Ginny punched him in the mouth, and for the youngest weasley girl, she was very strong.

Ron ran from the great hall, and when everyone turned around, Hermione was gone.

_End of flashback._

Hermione wasn't sure where she was going, but anywhere away from Ron would be good. Suddenly an arm grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the air. Another hand was put on her mouth so she could scream. This person dragged her into an empty classroom. Hermione heard her captor mutter a silencing charm and the noise of a door being locked. Hermione was dropped onto the floor, she scrambled up and tried to see her captor, but his back was to her.

He turned slowly around, and Hermione was looking into the face of………..


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione gasped and backed away from Ron, Fear evident in her eyes

Hermione gasped and backed away from Ron, Fear evident in her eyes. Ron merely grinned at her and began to advance on her. Hermione cowered from him. She had never seen Ron act like this, and she was scared. He suddenly grabbed her wrists and twisted them, pain shooting up her arms. He let go and Hermione shook them, Shocked at what Ron had just done. She looked up into his eyes, and saw that instead of the usual twinkle was an evil glint. Ron put his hands on her upper arms and lifted Hermione clean off the ground, and then dropped her back onto the floor, where she landed on her back. She screamed with the pain. Ron the decided to go a step further. He grasped her neck with his hands and again, lifted her from the ground. Hermione tried to struggle her way free, but in she was smart enough to know that she wouldn't be able to as Ron was at least 5 times stronger than her. Air was quickly leaving her, and if she wnated to survive, she would have to think fast. She pleaded silently with ron, looking him straight into his eyes. Something inside her felt uncomfortable with gazing into his eyes, but she really needed the air, so kept staring. Something inside Rons eyes sofened and he gently put hermione to the ground. But, as quickly as the love in his eyes had come, it was gone and ron stepped foawrd and pushed hermione. She fell to the floor yet again, but bit her lip from yelling out in pain. Ron bent down so he was looking right into her face, and when he began to speak, hermione could smell the achohol on his breath.

"your mine" He said, grinning viciously at her. Hermione began to shake with fear. Ron reached out and stroked her cheek. Hermione wanted to run away but she stayed lying on the floor. "If i ever see another man touch you or talk to you, i swear i will kill him. Not only that, but i will make you watch." He said, evil glinting in his normally baby blue eyes. Hermione nodded, to scared to talk. Ron got up,looked at her one last time, and swept from the room. Thats when hermione sighed in relief, Thats when hermione broke down in tears in the middle of the floor, Thats when hermione knew that this was the end of her life...

Well, what do u think?? read and review guys!!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Hermione woke from the classroom

The next day Hermione woke from the classroom._ Oh my gosh! _She thought, _I must have slept here all night._ It was a Sunday so Hermione didn't need to worry about classes, but she didn't want everyone to see her still in her dress robes. People would get the wrong idea. Hermione tried to move herself when she felt a sharp pain in both her arms and legs. She pulled her Dress robes up to her knee's and found large, purple bruises, from were Ron had dropped her. Hermione's eyes widened as she moved to look at her arms, which were also covered in the same marks. Hermione felt anger swell inside her. But not at Ron, It was at herself.

_How could you let him do that, you silly bitch._ Her mind screamed at her, _He was obviously going through a rough time, and instead of comforting him, you let him beat you! It's your entire fault! He only did it to show you who was boss. You're nothing…nothing…nothing. _ Hermione could only agree and she stumbled out of the classroom to the Gryffindor common room. Every one was still in bed so Hermione rushed to the head girl dormitory to have a shower.

Hermione walked down to the great hall to have some breakfast. As she entered she felt Ron's eyes on her but she ignored them and sat Next to Harry. She looked up and noticed that Ron wasn't actually sitting at the Gryffindor Table but at a little table next to it. The rest of the Gryffindors were giving him dirty looks. Seamus and Dean came over to her and gave her a fierce hug each.

"Hermione," Seamus began, "You are like our little sister. I, Dean, Harry and Neville kicked Ron out of Gryffindor yesterday. If he touches you, or comes near you again then we will-"But he stopped, and just stared at her. Hermione was about to question him when she saw him looking at her arms, which were uncovered because Hermione was wearing a short sleeved shirt.

"I…I…I fell" She stuttered, staring into the sandy haired boys eyes. He nodded at her, gave her a final hug and a kiss on the cheek, a glare to Ron and a nod to Harry, and walked back over to Neville. Harry looked at Hermione oddly, but said nothing. Hermione stood up and walked out of the great hall, suddenly, she wasn't very hungry.

Al through the day, Hermione kept getting sympathetic looks from classmates, and as she was friends with the slytherins, they were extra protective of her, as were the Gryffindors. Draco Malfoy was now back in class with just a sore lip and a black eye.

He went to make his way over to Hermione but Ron caught her eye, and as she looked at him, he pulled his finger across his neck and nodded at Draco. Hermione eyes dilated in fear and she hurried from Draco, leaving him bewildered, with a smirking Ron walking away.

Hermione ran to Ginny's room, prepared to tell her everything, but stopped. _She may be his sister_, she thought, _but he could still hurt her._

Hermione backed away and stopped when she came to a wall. She banged her head against it and then sunk to the floor. She began to cry yet again, feeling that no one would understand, no one cared. And for the first time in her entire life, Hermione Jane Granger felt alone in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

From the moment Draco started following Hermione, Ron got worse

From the moment Draco started following Hermione, Ron got worse. He saw how Draco always seemed to be near her, and always had at least one of his blue eyes on her.

Ron decided to teach her a lesson. No boy would mess with HIS girl. He didn't have enough against Malfoy to get him, but he would beat her more than usual to show that he shouldn't be messing with her. Ron grinned as he slowly turned the blade in his hand. _Yes_, he thought, _tonight is the night._

Hermione was sitting on her bed waiting for Ron. She had had this feeling in her tummy all day, but had ignored it. Ron burst into her room, making her jump. He approached the bed and stopped in front of her, with an evil glint in his eyes. He pulled the blade from his pocket and held it in front of him. Hermione backed away but Ron merely reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling her towards him, Hermione screamed, hoping someone, anyone would hear her, and come to help.

Draco listened heard to the door of Hermione's room. He couldn't hear a thing. He sighed and sat across from the door. He pulled Harry's invisibility cloak around him. He had borrowed it for tonight. Suddenly Ron came round the hall and into Hermione's room. Draco got a glimpse inside the room and saw Hermione frightened face. And before Ron had a chance to slam the door, Draco crept inside the room, missing being knocked out by the door by mere seconds. He saw Ron approach the bed and saw him produce a blade. Draco's eyes widened as he watched Ron grab Hermione's hair and Hermione scream. Draco felt helpless and before he had time to do anything he saw Ron do something that disgusted him to the core.

Ron began to rape Hermione again and every time she whimpered or cried out, he would simply produce the blade and she quickly quieted down. When Ron had finished He began to beat her, which is something he hadn't done since the incident where it all started. He slapped her, kicked her, spat at her. She was still naked and humiliation didn't cover how much she felt it.

Draco watched helplessly. His feet wouldn't move and he felt chilled inside. _ How could someone do that to Hermione_ Draco thought. Looking desperately at the silently crying girl in front of him. Draco knew what he had to do, and bravely he stepped forward.

Pulling of Harry's cloak, he brandished his wand, and said in a low voice,

"Leave her alone weasley."


	5. Chapter 5

Draco stepped forward bravely, wand held in his fist, ready for a fight if needed

Draco stepped forward bravely, wand held in his fist, ready for a fight if needed.

"What are you doing in MY girlfriend's room, Malfoy?" Ron asked, looking innocent.

"What are you doing in here, weasley?" Malfoy retorted, looking at the angry Gryffindor.

Both bys just stared at each other, with Hermione whimpering in the back ground. Neither of them noticed her slipping out of the room and into the bathroom, Ron's blade in her hand.

Hermione crept into the bathroom, and closed the door. She start to shake with relief that she was out of that room. She looked at the sharp blade in her hand, turning it over and looking at how the small light from the bathroom reflect on it, making it glitter. Hermione knew what she had to do, a way to end it, but she couldn't leave without explaining to everyone. She saw a pen and parchment appear by the sink, grabbed it and began to write.

"What do you think you were doing to her" Malfoy roared, leaving all sense of being kind and understanding.

"She is mine, and I ll do what I want with her" Ron shouted back.

Malfoy had had enough with him, thinking he could do what he wanted, if he started with Hermione, He may go for the other girls in the school. Draco leapt onto Ron and started pounding him. Ron was so shocked he didn't even fight back. Draco offered a sharp blow to Ron's nose and with a sickening crack, it broke. Ron yelped in pain, and sprung from the floor and out of the room, to the hospital wing. _This isn't the end of it, Malfoy._ Ron thought as he ran down the halls to Madame Pomfrey.

_Dear mum, dad, Harry, all the weasley, all the teachers of Hogwarts and anyone else who is interested in reading this._

_Me, Hermione Granger, Has decided that life is no longer worth living. Ronald Weasley has come to my room, every night since the ball back in march. He has abused me not only mentally, but emotionally, and physically. Rape and beating has been involved. No one acted like they cared, when I needed them most, and to me, my life has long since been over. I'm sure everyone will be loads happier with me gone. I'm sorry mum, dad, you raised me so well, but I can't go on like this. Weasleys, I don't blame you for what your son did to Me., I just can't understand why he did it. Teachers, you've been great to me, all of you. Even though prof.snape always deducted point from us, I always enjoyed potions! _

_I'd better go now, and do what I have to do. I'm sorry…_

_Signed._

_Miss. _Hermione_, Jane. Granger._

Hermione was ready. She had said goodbye to everyone she loved, and it was now or never. She forced the blade across her wrist, again and again, as her ed blood spilled down her arms. Hermione began to get dizzy, and her world blacked out, but just before, she saw a flash of bright blond hair that came quickly towards her.

Draco Malfoy pushed his way into the bathroom, after noticing Hermione disappearance. He saw her lying there in the middle of the floor, a piece of parchment laid beside her, and on her wrist was a scarily big amount of blood. Draco ran to her and lifted her gently in his arms. He was surprised at how light she was, but had no time to dwell on that as he hurried to the hospital wing. He burst into the room and Madam pomfrey cam to complain about the noise, but when she saw the lifeless girl in Draco's arms, she shrieked and pointed to a bed while she went to find some healing potions and to also call for the headmaster. Draco quickly laid her on the bed and held her hand, careful not to touch her wrist. Draco looked at her on the bed, and he couldn't help the tears that fell form his eyes. He looked at the girl with tenderness, and he realized that he had fallen in love with Hermione, and fallen hard.

Madam Pomfrey came running out and demanded an explanation, Draco told her he had found her in the bathroom lying on the floor with the blade. He had picked up the parchment, and handed it silently to the Nurse. Madam Pomfrey gasped and felt the tears run down the cheek that something could happen like that to an innocent young girl. Dumbledore, McGonagall and snape came bursting through the doors at that moment, Dumbledore looked angry, McGonagall looked a bit too pale, and Snape looked very worried, which surprised him as he never really showed emotion. Madame pomfrey gave the parchment to Dumbledore who looked furious after he read it, who gave it too McGonagall, who as well as the nurse, couldn't control the tears that fell, Who lastly gave it to snape, who looked as angry as Dumbledore.

"Will she make it Madame?" Snape asked, looking at the pale girl, too the tears soaked nurse. She just looked at him, and shrugged. Everyone in the room was hurt in many ways. Draco because his greatest love was now in between life and death. Dumbledore because he couldn't believe that a student of his was violated in this way. McGonagall because she couldn't help the girl in anyway. Madame Pomfrey because it was up to her for the girl to pull through, and Snape, because even though he didn't really like the Gryffindors, the girl had always been his best student and was very proud of her.

The Weasleys suddenly burst through the door, including Ginny, and Harry was also there.

"We…heard" They all panted. Everyone one of them was given the note and their reactions were different. Ginny and Harry stood there shocked, but also very guilty for not doing anything for Hermione and not noticing. Mrs. Weasley was shocked and she also gave into the tears. Mr.Weasley was furious like Dumbledore and Snape. Fred and George Immediately went over to Hermione and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. They both straightened up and walked out the door. They soon returned with a struggling Ron in their hands and they dumped him on the floor, fury easy to detect in both their eyes.

"Mom?" Ron questioned, walking over to Mrs.Weasley. She shrunk from him as his dad stepped forward.

"You are no son of ours, go!" He said, quietly but dangerously. Ron looked at all of his family, including Harry, and saw that all of them were looking at him with disgust. He silently walked out of the Hospital wing to pack his bags. He was going to go to the muggle world, but move to Spain, or America, somewhere that he could not only forget all about his magic, but so he could live in shame.

Everyone was waiting anxiously for Hermione to wake, but no matter what, she just wouldn't.

"We've tried everything; we might just have to let her go." The nurse finished.

"Wait..."Draco said. "I have an idea"

Draco walked forward, and bent over Hermione and carefully kissed her on the lips.

Everyone watched, and waited. Draco pulled back and waited. Slowly, Hermione eyes began to flicker, but soon opened fully. She struggled to move and sat up slowly. She looked at everyone's shocked faces. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley came running over to hug her.

Fred and George ran over and gave her a hug and then turned to Draco,

"You saved her. She is like our sister, so thank you" They both smiled and turned back to their family. Draco smiled as the teachers also hugged Hermione, even snape. Draco turned to leave but Hermione looked at him and gestured for him to stay. He grinned and walked over to sit next to Hermione.

_Finally _Hermione thought, _I've got what I always wanted._

Hermione no longer felt cut off from anyone. She had a family and one thing was obvious through out the merry noise that filled the Hospital wing.

Hermione Granger had her life back.

Hermione walked down the aisle toward Draco, smiling happily. Draco looked amazed at how gorgeous she looked. She was wearing a strapless white gown which seemed to glitter when she moved. She had a diamond pendant on with s mall sapphire at the end.

Her hair was in a fancy knot on the back of her head, and she also had little diamonds in her hair. She looked ravishing and everyone couldn't help but smile, as the happiness was very catchy.

They couple said they, I dos and were now a happy couple. One person felt out from the crowd and walked over to Hermione. He tapped her on the shoulder and as she turned around her smile faded away. She looked at Ron and said,

"What d you want?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to say sorry for everything I did, I know it was wrong, and I was a fool." Ron said sadness in his blue eyes. Hermione looked unsure.

"I…Guess I can forgive you..." Hermione said, unable to stay mad at someone who helped her through several years of her school life.

Ron smiled and left the church. He wasn't staying; he had just wanted Hermione's forgiveness.

When you love someone, you have to let them go. Ron thought sadly, as he left not only the church, but Hermione Granger life.

12 YEARS LATER……

"AMBER!!' Hermione called up the stairs to her oldest daughter. Today was the day Hermione's daughter would leave for Hogwarts.

"Yes mom" came the sweet voice of her eldest. Hermione turned to smile at her. She had waist length straight, blond hair, with brown eyes. She was extremely pretty, something that horrified Draco.

"You ready to leave darling" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" amber said excitedly. She gave her mum a big bear hug and hurried up the stairs to get her thing. Hermione felt arms snake around her waist and she turned to look into the face of her husband, Draco Malfoy. She rested her head on his chest and smiled.

"So…..what house do you think she will be in?" Hermione asked.

"Slythrin…duh" Draco said, grinning at her.

"Err…no…Gryffindor for sure!" Hermione looked into his eyes.

Draco laughed, an as the happy couple and their daughter made their way to the car, still happily arguing what house Amber would be in, You could see that Everything was perfect. At last, Hermione knew her place in the world and That was all she wanted.


End file.
